A Vingança Continua v2
by Marjarie
Summary: Porque torturar a Saori é uma terapia e tanto... Continuação da A Hora da Vingança, da Rô


**A Vingança continua**

_Versão 2.0_

_Revisora: Rô_

Após ter o seu corpo transformado em panqueca, a alma, lilás, pálida e murchinha da Bruxaori, vagou pelo mundo dos mortos até alcançar os domínios de Hades.

- Que lugarzinho horrível. Este solo não é digno de ser pisado pelos meus pés. – resmungava a criatura que, não tendo ninguém por perto para posar de boa moça, demonstrava sua verdadeira personalidade, no entanto, ela parecia não ser dar conta que seu tempo de poderosa já era.

Continuou caminhando até alcançar um extenso rio onde avistou um pequeno barco que se aproximava.

- MWUAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. – uma risada realmente malvada ecoava por aquele território hostil, então, quando o barco estava próximo o bastante, foi possível distinguir uma silhueta comem uma estranha pose. – Graças à chama da primavera da juventude, finalmente a minha encomenda chegou! Gai-senseeeeei. – sim, estava parada em uma Nice Guy pose.

Assustada com tanta breguice reunida, a bruxa tentou se afastar, porém teve seu corpo preso por uma corrente estranhamente familiar.

- Hey! Quem é você? – arregalou os olhos ao perceber no que estava presa – E o que está fazendo com a corrente de Andrômeda?

- Eu sou a Mar, estou aqui para levá-la ao lugar onde sua alma ficará por toda a eternidade – disse com um sorriso muito sinistro em seu rosto – Ah, e a corrente eu peguei emprestada com meu pé de alface lima.

- Hein?

- O Shun. – aumentou o sorriso e fez sinal de vitória com os dedos. – Achei que o simbolismo seria bacana, tipo, ser presa pela arma de seu próprio escravo de bronze e talz... Mas se preferir, também tenho o chicote genérico do Indiana Jones. – empolgada, revirou sua mochila até achar o dito cujo, já começando a estalar no chão – Tan taran tan tan taraaaaaan.

Saori piscou confusa, mas que raios de idiota era essa que surgia diante de sua ilustre presença. Hunf, uma coitada, pensou, então não seria difícil se livrar dessa situação desagradável.

- Pois eu exijo que você me solte imediatamente! – fez sua pose mais altiva e empinou o nariz.

- Você não está em posição de exigir nada senhorita Kido. Uia! Gostei. – empertigou-se e falou séria – Mister Anderson. Hihihihi.

Aproveitando aquela distração, Saori começou a forçar a corrente, pulando e sacudindo o esqueleto para tentar se soltar, porém os ruídos chamaram a atenção da Mar, que apenas deu um puxão na corrente fazendo a bruxa cair com aquela cara de pastel no chão.

- Hunf, já que não sabe apreciar uma boa imitação. Buuuu, buuuuu, sua boba... Vamos direto tratar de negócios. Seguinte, o único caminho que você tem a seguir é o deste rio, e a única maneira de atravessá-lo é no meu barco. OK?

Ao olhar para todas as direções e ver que realmente estava sem alternativa, a acorrentada parou de se debater e resmungou um 'OK', então foi lentamente solta pelas correntes e se levantou de nariz empinado.

- E agora pode ir passando o pagamento. Estamos em uma época de crise... – fez uma pausa olhando a outra com olhos semi-serrados. - Mas estamos no mundo dos mortos, que crise pode haver aqui? Você se pergunta. Não interessa, se eu digo que tem crise, é porque tem. Hunf.

- Pagamento? Mas eu não trouxe nenhum cartão de crédito comigo...

- Ah! Pouco me importa o que você faça, mas dá um jeito. – respondeu enquanto guardava o chicote e as correntes.

- Que exploração. – disse baixinho, e como Mar vagava pelo seu mundo bizarro acabou não escutando, o que era uma sorte, já que nesse momento segurava uma réplica de um sabre de luz, em dúvida entre ir ou não para o lado negro da Força.

Ainda reclamando, Saori retirou as jóias e as entregou nas mãos da garota à sua frente que deixou seus questionamentos internos para depois e começou a analisá-las cuidadosamente para ver se aquilo tinha algum valor. Após alguns minutos:

- Mas você tem um gosto péssimo, hein? Parece um cacho de uva murcha. Fala sério.

- Pois fique sabendo que essas jóias são caríssimas, feitas especialmente para uma garota delicada, import...

- Tá, tá. Agora fecha essa matraca. – cortou a conversa fiada e voltou a analisar o colar – É, acho que dá para comprar alguns mangás. Tô precisando completar minha coleção de Death Note. – acrescentou para si mesma. – Muito bem, pode entrar no barco.

Imediatamente foi obedecida pela bruxa que embarcou e parou cheia da pose encarando Mar.

- Que tu tá esperando? Pega o remo e começa a remar. Não vai achando que eu sou igual ao Jabu.

- O quê? – Saori se esganiçou com aquela voz irritante – Minhas mãos são delicadas demais para realizar um trabalho como este...

- Tem razão. – Mar fez surgir novamente o seu sorriso sinistro.

- Tenho? – voltou à sua pose de poderosa. – É claro que eu tenho. Afinal sou a deusa Athena e...

- Pois bem. – desligando-se provisoriamente daquele falatório sem fim, remexeu em sua mochila e tirou de lá uma corda. Depois, cantarolando a musiquinha de Missão Impossível, amarrou-a firmemente no barco e, em seguida, na cintura da bruxa que, entretida como estava em seu discurso sobre o amor e a justiça, não notou nada. Então, ostentando seu sorriso mais maligno, atirou a palestrante na água com apenas um empurrão. – Você vai puxar o barco nadando mesmo.

- O quê? – Se a surpresa dela era maior pelo seu discurso não ter convertido mais uma alma para um trabalho de escravidão no Santuário ou pelo fato de ser jogada tão plebeiamente no rio, é um mistério que permanece sem explicação. – Isso não é justo! Eu sou poderosa! Todos me amam! – gritou histericamente.

- Menos conversa e mais braçadas! Eu não tenho o dia todo. – disse consultando o relógio. –Daqui a pouco lançam o capítulo de One Piece e eu preciso estar em casa cedo para ler – sentou-se sorridente observando o desespero da criatura enquanto tentava nadar. – E fique feliz porque eu estou sendo muito bondosa.

- Bondosa? Você está sendo cruel, nojen...

- Opa! Pode ir ficando quietinha. – pegou o remo e começou a cutucar as costas da bruxa. –Eu tenho um remo e um barco. Nunca desafie alguém com um remo e um barco.

- Isso não faz sentido! – Saori gritou enquanto se debatia.

- Exatamente. Agora você entende o quanto é perigoso me desafiar.

- Você é louca! – foi o único grito da roxosa antes de receber uma remada na cabeça? e um galo como acessório.

Ficando finalmente em silêncio, a bruxa começou a nadar, mais parecendo um ganso desengonçado do que qualquer outra coisa. A travessia foi intensa, Saori nadando esbaforida. Mar dando uma ajudinha de vez em quando com seu poderoso remo, afinal não era tão má assim. Enquanto isso, as almas perdidas que haviam se lascado ao tentar atravessar o rio sem o auxilio do barqueiro, deslizavam suave e brancamente pelas águas.

- Almas? AHHHHHHHHHHH socorrooooooooo. – No desespero por sentir uma mão pálida tocando seu ombro, não era de outra pessoa senão Mar que se acabava de rir, finalmente descobriu o que era cosmo e o elevou a qualquer canto que permitisse nadar o mais rápido possível. E foi o que fez, nadou como nunca e, quando avistou terra firme, jogou-se com barco e tudo sobre ela.

- Mandou bem hein? – Mar falou admirada enquanto desembarcava e desamarrava Saori que levantou reclamando.

- Eu vi gente morta! E uma encostou em mim! AHHHHHH! Mas o pior, olha só o meu lindo cabelo! E meu vestido! Estão ambos arruinados! Eu não acredito! SEIYAAAA!

- Tipo, ele ganhou um cacho de bananas, duvido que tenha olhos para qualquer outra coisa no momento.

Conhecendo o apetite de seu salvador favorito, resolveu mudar de alvo.

- SHIRYU, HYOGA, IKKI, SHUN! – continuou berrando a plenos pulmões.

Mar apenas sentou em uma pedra, cantarolando uma anime-song qualquer enquanto deixava a senhorita Kido se descabelar. À toa, porque nos confins de Hades, sem ter deixado nenhum bilhetinho avisando que estava indo para lá, ninguém viria salvá-la.

Cansada e sem ar, Saori parou para sentar também na pedra, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Acabou? Assim... Duvido que alguém venha, sabe?

- Mas como? Eu sou Saori Kido, a deusa do amor e da justiça. – para dar ênfase à suas palavras, começou a brilhar, como havia feito durante o anime inteiro.

- Ah não, por favor, a parada já tá ficando estranha. Nós duas sozinhas, uma vela... Ugh. – Saori parou com o pisca-pisca no ato. – Agora vamos seguir que tem uma pernada ainda pela frente.

Começaram a caminhar, avançando pelo caminho cheio de pedregulhos, Saori sofrendo com seu salto e com as peças que Mar pregava.

- Uma aranha! - gritou jogando uma aranha gorda de borracha.

- Onde? – encontrou a dita cuja pendurada no cabelo – UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

- Uma lesma! – jogando uma planta melequenta pega no rio.

- UAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Uma barata! – apontou para o inseto, agora real, que sobrevoava livremente sobre suas cabeças.

- UAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Huhuahuahua isso é melhor que um parque de diversões!

Até que finalmente chegaram aos grandes portões guardados por Cérbero, o enorme cão de três cabeças.

- E aí, Cérbero, beleza? Tá aqui a entrega de que te falei, pode levá-la para junto das outras almas que já tá na minha hora.

O cão fixou seus três pares de olhos cruéis e amarelados sobre a vítima e soltou um rosnado mostrando seus poderosos caninos.

- Para onde você vai? – Saori perguntou tremendo de medo e achando que era melhor ficar em companhia da garota maluca do que do enorme cão que rosnava para ela.

- Para o mundo dos humanos! Eu só usei os meus contatos nos animes para me divertir um pouco, mas na verdade eu não trabalho aqui. E agora... Fui! – falou entrando em um portal que surgiu à sua frente.

- NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO! - um enorme grito foi ouvido antes que o portal desaparecesse por completo.

No mundo dos humanos.

- E aí como foi? – um rapaz de cabelos verdes perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

- Shun! – exclamou feliz e rapidamente abraçou o cavaleiro – Foi super divertido! – acrescentou toda sorridente.

- Mas você não a maltratou muito, né? – perguntou um pouco preocupado já que conhecia o jeito de vilã da Mar.

- Maltratar? – aumentou o sorriso - Só um pouquinho...

**FIM**

**N/A: **Yoooohohohoho. Fiz algumas mudanças, acrescentei algumas falas, enfim, dei uma melhorada na fic, e a Rô achou legal postar essa nova versão, então aqui está.

E deixe-me dizer, fazia tempo q eu não dava uns petelecos na Saori e fazer isso de novo foi bom demais hahaha.

Mana, obrigada pela revisão.

beijos


End file.
